The Woman I Cherish
by smitty fields
Summary: This is written in Harry's minds eye. It is a romantic fic involving his apparant love for Luna that was disregarded by Jo. So, some of you have commented asking why I didn't make it longer. Here is my attempt. If not good together think of them seperate
1. The Woman I Cherish

**_AN: This is my first fan fiction and my first ever attempt at posting something on All reviews and criticism will always be welcomed. The scene is set at Harry and Ginny's wedding, between the time the vows are started and finished. Sorry it's really short, but it's more like a drabble or really short oneshot hope you enjoy._**

**The Woman I Cherish.**

There she stood, in the middle of the room noticed by no one, ridiculed by all. Those beautiful silver eyes, that enchanting platinum hair that you can't take your eyes off of as it swings back and forth. She is the temptress. She is filled with so much Joy. So strange for these dark times yet it brings comfort to me. There is just something about her.

She looks at me with those eyes and I'm sure that my souls deepest secrets are displayed openly for her view as I can hide nothing from her. So perceptive, so wise that it often results in her ridicule. They don't understand her like I do. Like she does me. No, there is an understanding between us that I believe has not existed between any others. She has felt my pain when no other could have measured up. Her appearance may hide her true feelings, but just the same as she can me, I can see right through her. Through those jovial eyes and into the unhappy soul. It's a shame too. She's so perfect in everyway, except that. She has a broken heart. I can now share her pain.

I know that are souls are meant to be together, but I cannot break Ginny's heart twice. I won't do that to her not after all the waiting she has done for me. So here I stand at the alter. My whole body turned to the woman I "love". While the woman I cherish sits in the front row with a dreamy smile and a soul full of hurt.

As I say I do our eyes meet and there is a secret agreement between the two of us that must and will remain unsaid only between the two of us forever. I Love You.


	2. Teardrops of the Moon

_AN: Now I have decided to add this as the second chapter to this story. I may continue but I don't know yet. This is rated T though I must warn you that it does have some "romantic intimance" but I can assure you that it is very tastefull and IS NOT SMUT!! thank you please read and review._

What is it in a man that would posses him to love another woman, when a woman that loves him just vowed her life to him. I can't seem to look anywhere else but her eyes, and at my own wedding reception to another woman none the less. Her eyes entrap my soul and enchant my mind.

She sits there looking around so as not to be noticed when she glances in my direction, but I notice. I notice the way her hair glows in the moonlight, her namesake. I notice the way her eyes seem to swim with love when she looks at me. I notice the way her arms brush mine ever so softly like velvet touching sandpaper when she hugs me for one last time before she leaves. Maybe a little too long, but no one notices. I notice her scent in this soft embrace, gingerbread, she remembered.

I fall apart as she leaves, and everything else seems to fall away leaving me in a void of utter darkness, as everyone else leaves for the night while handing out petty pleasantries. But nothing else matters as my mind is stuck to the luminescent haired angel that should have been mine. I traded my somber angel for the fiery haired quick to anger demon. But that's not fair Ginny is not a demon. ( but she's not right for you) my subconscious reminds me of what I already know and it is torture to be away from her for one more second.

I look at Ginny in the eyes and silently plead with her to understand my pain, but no one but Luna truly understands the agony of my life. So she just looks at me and smiles, so happy so ignorant, and with a faint pop I am gone, leaving Ginny with a look of puzzlement on her face as I vanish. (This is my wedding night I will consummate it with the woman I truly love the woman I truly cherish.

I appear at the little London flat where I know she is and rush into her bedroom where I know she will be. I tear open the door and behold my beautiful angel laying, wings spread across her bed. Her eyes shoot open in surprise and instantly I am graced with a look of admiration as she recognizes me. I rush to her side scoop her into my arms, and our lips meet in a passionate embrace for the fist time. (I will cherish her tonight, if only for tonight).

She doesn't protest as my lips move from their haven, upon her trembling rosy smile dripping with nectar, to her silken neck, and down her bosom. I inhale her scent and my soul melds with hers as two become one, and my angel gets her wings…

We lay in the afterglow of our binding just long enough to be sure that it is all real. Then I leave her with a simple glance at her eyes, and she nods in perfect understanding. (_Just Tonight)_ . I apparate to Ginny's house sneak into her bedroom and into her arms all without her notice.

And that night I slumbered peacefully knowing full well, the hell that would befall me the next day.

I woke up the next morning to the kiss of the suns rays upon my bear chest and as I look down my angel is gone and only locks of amber remain where the teardrops of the moon had once repined. My soul dies as I realize what I will never have again, but onward I shall tarry until the day comes that my angel and I shall depart hand in hand from this mortal realm. Two souls that became one.


	3. Fires of the Heart

_AN: Well guys here is the last installment in this story. I really do not like this one compared to the rest, but here it is. I will be more than glad to continue writing stories with you all's support. However the stories will be fewer and far between, because of school. Though I promise that I will try to give them the utmost quality. If you enjoy my writing I ask that you please show your support with reviews. And as always Flames are welcome. If you want to find some other stories that __**I**__ like than feel free to go to my page. Any one of you are welcome to e-mail me at any time, I love to read stories and I love to communicate. Also last order of business. I would like for someone to volunteer to proofread my stories before I submit them. It is always easier for someone else to catch your mistake. Thank you for your patience and with no further delay… Here it is Enjoy._

_Smitty Fields_

Ginny awakens as the rays of the sun move into her eyes and they open to reveal cinnamon laced with blood . My heart drops as I realize that she had cried herself to sleep the night before. She looks at me lovingly, but only for a moment, as realization dawns on her an instant later.

She hurls herself from my arms and onto her feet, and I know that soon I will join Beelzebub for what I've done. "WHERE WERE YOU," she screams with the pitch of the harpies. As guilty as I was I could do nothing but look away from her piercing eyes, and say "I went out." My eyes find a picture on our dresser. A cerulean eyed angel looks at me with pity and knowing in her eyes from the moving photograph. (How could the picture know?)

Ginny's eyes find mine and realization dawns on her face and she looks as though I had slapped her. "You," was all she could say. I feel like a the slime on Severus Snape's hair as I see her face go through so many emotions and finally stay when it reaches total repulsion.

"Y- ya-you went to that little whore's house didn't you." she said. She could have broken glass at the pitch she had reached. I quickly try to defend my self with a, "what do you mean." "Don't think I didn't see it in you eyes HARRY JAMES POTTER," she screamed. And the window shattered. Unfazed by this she continued, "I just ignored I thought, well he's marrying me so he must love me more even if there was some slight some thing there." "But I guess you didn't care did you, the marriage meant nothing." "That's not true," I said, "I love you," the words sounded foreign in my mouth.

She looked at me on last time before slapping me so hard that I was almost certain my eye would have poped out had ,I not coverd it so quickly. "Why don't you go run of with little miss slut, slut then," she cried with the last bit of energy she could muster as she disappeared into the closet.

"Don't you call her a slut," I defended my angel. "If you don't love her than why are you defending her," Ginny had now reached an almost inaudible level. She threw her suit case on the bed and began to pack it, and I only realized it when she closed it. And with one last look at me she spoke softly and calmly, " I hope it was worth it," I could have swore I heard a sob, but could not be sure because with that she disappeared, suit case in hand.

After snapping out of my almost hypnotized state I began to notice just how many things she had taken. Everything, everything that made this home to her was gone. I just couldn't take it any more and with and almost silent pop I once again appeared in the house of my beloved.

It smelt like gingerbread, and as I sauntered from the foyer into the living room to the kitchen I found that was just what it was. She hadn't heard me appear and was humming the love duet from Madama Butterfly as I snuck up behind her. All coherent thought and sorrow from the mornings events slipped away as I languidly rapped my arms around her waist.

She didn't even look back as if knowing it was me and continued preparing my favorite dessert. She only whispered back in her dreamy almost unreal voice, "You should have known that she wouldn't take last night very well, It was after all your wedding night."

But her words didn't perturb me at all as I looked into her eyes, as she slowly turned around.

All worry gone away as I looked into those heavenly orbs, and my soul was again hers to read. It was after I caught her scent that I was hypnotized. I leaned down to softly touch her quivering lips with my own. Our hearts seemed to beat together in perfect rhythm as I untied the straps to her apron.

She opened her eyes to mine as if begging for me. I reached up and brushed the hair away from her tender neck, brushing the skin underneath. Her fingers laced around the back of my neck, and I once again bent down to steal the nectar from the gods.

My punishment will be worse than Prometheus but well worth it. I pick her delicate body up into my arms and carry her to her bedroom never releasing my lips ravishing on her own. My heart began to beat out of my chest as I pulled the sheets to the freshly made bed back revealing a streak of crimson in an ocean of blue.

The angels sang for us in heaven, envious though they were. I saw exploding rainbows of color in the air and My angel sang a melody of my name as she donned her wings.

We awoke to the sigh of the moon upon our shoulders. I looked into her eyes, and knew were I belonged. The teardrops of the moon fell past her shoulders and to her waist, the water of the oceans filled the orbs of her eyes, and the fire from hell burned in our hearts. Ours was a condemned love. But if we were to face Satan. We would fly to the gates of hell together on the wings of the magnificent thestral. The symbol of our love. The symbol of the first time we talked.

And the symbol of the only girl I truly cherished. The only woman I truly loved.

Fin


End file.
